The Mummy Three: The Ring of Destruction
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Rating might change. CH.8 in. This was really the first fic I ever wrote but the fourth I download on here. It is my first Action fic so please R&R! Rick and Evy bring back a force more powerful than the Egyptian Gods could ever dream to be.
1. Default Chapter

****

The Mummy Three: The Ring of Destruction

Disclaimer: If they do a Mummy 3 I hope you know that I don't know what it's going to be like so just thought you ought to know. I don't own the characters except Sutna-Sethnon, and who ever else that isn't in the movie. I don't own the movies either, well I own them on vide and DVD but not the rights to them and what not. Too let you know a lot of the mythology of Egypt just went out the window with this story. Now on with the story and ACTION!!

****

Prologue: The History of The Ring

Seth himself had forged this ring. The ring that held his power and Seth himself would possess whoever wore it. The ring was simple just a golden ring with hieroglyphics forged on there, they were spells to give the god unmatched power of the other Gods of Egypt. Seth was full of hate and evil that his power came from Evil himself. Evil, there was a force that was powerful, tempting the Gods through all of eternity, possessing the weakest of the gods, the pharaoh. Then one God fell to him looking for power that never stopped growing. Evil soon found himself tricked by the God, for the God trapped evil into the ring of Seth and was buried in an oasis in Upper Egypt. Evil was maddened by this action that the God had taken, he still had Seth under control and sent him to kill the God who had tricked him by filling Seth with jealousy and hate towards the God, that God was Osiris. Seth killed his brother and then was killed by Horus, Osiris's last son. With hate still in him he swore to come back and take his revenge on Horus. Then something only classified as a phenomenon happened. Seth found the ring, released Evil and they merged into each other, making a being that was more powerful than Amun Ra himself. The being called himself Eveth, a mix of Evil and Seth. He was powerful and blasted many Egyptian villages (for that was all there was then in early times) using something called ki, the term used for creating destructive balls of energy that, if powerful enough, could blow up a planet in a single blow. But the Gods had a counsel and found a way to trick Eveth into giving up his ring. They went to work immediately. One day and Eveth rested in the oasis that the ring was hidden Horus came up, Eveth could sense his power and got up, in a fighting stance he said, "Now it is time for my revenge, a voice told me that after today I would not see for seven thousand years!! Today I send you to be imprisoned for seven thousand years!" He went straight into an attack, Horus easily dodged it and Seth went head long into a giant Amun-Ra and Amun-Ra grabbed him and knocked him out. They took the ring from Eveth and Thoth said a spell, which entrapped Eveth in the ring.

"He is to remain here in the oasis, buried and never to be brought back, this moment in history shall never be known!!" Amun-Ra said. Horus put the ring in a simple wooden box and sealed it with his seal, the eye of Horus. He buried the box at a depth of ten feet. As Amun-Ra said, the moment was forgotten and all the Gods had forgotten where they had hidden the ring, though they thought that no one would find it if they couldn't, they didn't bother having people watch over the ring. 

So then two centuries later the oasis became a village and trading post in Upper Egypt, a major trading post between Upper Egypt and Nubia. Then Two thousand years later the Nubians began attacking the villages of Upper Egypt, a Nubian king would no longer have the Egyptians have control over them or depict the Nubians as defeated enemies. He attacked the villages and one village in particular had the Ring of Destruction. The army was merciless, slaughtering everyone they found, killing him or her slowly. But one thirteen-year-old boy got away! His name was Sutna-Sethnon. He was hidden in his family's basement under the cellar; it was a secret place for times like these. There had been talk at the market about a Nubian uprising about five months before they actually happened. They had attacked this village first to steal the goods of the merchants from Egypt. Sutna-Sethnon got out from the basement and crawled up to the house, or at least what was left of the house. He blinked several times, letting his eyes readjust to the sunlight. He shielded his eyes and looked around him. His house had been knocked down and useless woodwork was burning, a big bonfire now dying down in the center of the town. Hatred started to burn in him, a little spark turned wildfire on the plains of his heart. He saw the dead bodies of his mom and dad together, burning. His parents were truly in love, and he wished that he could find his soul mate. They swore to never leave the other alone. They lived together and they died together, they would never let themselves be apart from each other. He then saw his older brother lying in the corner of two destroyed walls, he wasn't burning instead he was chopped into pieces. But what angered him the most was the sight of his little sister he loved her so much. She would always comfort him and be there for him. He was over protective of her. He was mad that the Nubians came and killed his family, and he was mad that he was in the basement as all this happened, just looking for his gold coin that fell down there. He was mad that he didn't hear the noise, he was mad that he could do nothing to protect his little sister. She was only nine; she was too young to die. His emotions of sadness and anger were building, but his anger came out most. He started to find bodies and piled them up. Once he finished that he counted the dead, which numbered 528 and grabbed a sharp curved stick and started to dig graves. The last grave he was digging was small it was for his sister. He struck something hard. He dug it up and saw it was a wooden box. It seemed to be centuries old but it somehow hadn't rotted away like other wooden things would at that depth. He opened it and found a golden ring, shining like it just came out of the forge. It had little hieroglyphs on it. He couldn't make out what it said. He put it on his left ring finger. It fitted perfectly even though earlier it looked as though it would be too big. He liked it, he was then paralyzed, ki was surrounding him, he was becoming stronger, and his eyes turned red like the ki. He yelled in pain as something gripped his heart, Eveth was working in his evil. Then Sutna-Sethnon (Seth for short) stood straight up, in an instant all the ki and pain went away, his eyes returned to the natural brown color, only this time it was emotionless. He didn't finish burring the dead, the only one left to bury was his sister but he did not bury her as I stated earlier. He grabbed a spear with the blade in the formation of a snake's head, bearing its long fangs that stretched out a foot and was poisoned. The bottom of the spear was pointed silver tip that was also poisoned with an Egyptian asps poison. He followed the Nubians tracks to their camp. 

The camp may have passed as a village it was rather large. _No wonder,_ thought Seth, _they brought their families too_. Nubians, the stupid idiots is what Seth would refer to them. He walked right into the middle of the camp, floating above the huge fire there. He started to power up, his ki surrounding him like a red fire, his hair sticking up, he yelled and blasted ki waves all through the camp, killing everyone, except the wives and children. He floated over to the nearest woman and child. They were frozen with fear, he poked them with the bottom of his spear, and cut them painfully with a scimitar he picked from the dead husband. Ironically the handle was the shape of a snake too. Soon the snake became his logo. He killed all the woman and children ever so slowly. The ring's golden shine shone even brighter. With each person he killed.

For the next six years he terrorized Nubian camps and even Egyptian villages for thinking they were untouchable. Then finally the Gods of Egypt attacked him, it was a major war, Seth had declared himself Keeper of the Dead and Judge of who should Live and who should Die. The Gods of Egypt knew his power was becoming too great. Soon, the Gods had him pinned up in a corner, the forced him down, nearly chopping his hand off to get the ring. Thoth said the spell and Seth was trapped in a black box that was powerful enough to keep him in. They put him in the next dimension under the Temple of Karnack and the ring in the room before the door to the next dimension. The ring was in a gold and obsidian box, the room was made of obsidian and had the carvings of all the Gods of ancient Egypt, except Seth, to protect the chamber from everyone, to make sure no one brought him back.

**Chapter One**

The Finding

Temple of Karnack, Egypt 1934

Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell was meticulously brushing dust and dirt from very ancient hieroglyphs in the Temple of Karnack. She carefully read the ancient script so she wouldn't open any doors that lead to some cursed bracelet or any book that brought dead cursed people back to life. So as she read Rick O'Connell snuck up and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind her. Evy jumped slightly but was calmed when Rick kissed her temple lightly.

"So what's this?" He asked referring to the door.

"Oh, well so far no curses or anything like that," she replied casually and turned to him smiling. "Where's Alex?"

"He's up at the entrance building mouse traps, Rick said, then he began to kiss Evelyn on the temple and kissed a trail down to her lips, they were rudely interrupted when they heard a hissing sound. Evy looked down near her foot was a *real poisonous snake uncoiling near her foot. 

"Get the hell out of here!" she said as she kicked the snake to the wall behind Rick. It struck the wall with a hollow _thunk! _They both heard how hollow it sounded. Rick let out a sigh and stepped out of Evy's way as she got her tool kit and investigated the wall. Just a glance at it made it look like another block of stone for the hallway, but closer investigation would prove it to be more than a block of but in fact a door. Evelyn took the pry bar from Rick's hands and struck the door twice.

_Thunk, thunk!_

It was definitely hollow. She gave Rick that _let's open this _look. Rick sighed.

"First, be cautious, read what it says on the stone, please," he said with a hesitant look on his face. Evy nodded and turned to read the hieroglyphs.

"Nothing about any evil spells or chest or books, just the life of Princess Nefertiri. Let's open it now!!" Rick sighed heavily. "Oh, do lighten up Rick, it's just a wall, no harm ever came from opening a wall."

"Yes there was!! Salt acid, spears and other ancient booby traps were some of the dangers that came from opening a door! Remember that one time in the Giza pyramid?"

"Oh, fine, what do we have to protect us?"

"Nothing, so let's NOT open it."

"Then there would be no point in coming down here now would there? You can leave but I'm going to actually take a risk here."

"I take risks!" Evelyn then just gave The Look. The Look is a look that all women have that makes men tremble. It's what makes us the smarter and dominates of couples. Men are easily whipped when we give them The Look. And when he saw that look she gave him he trembled, and went quiet. That's power!! Evelyn went on chiseling at the seams. _Okay this is taking too long_, she thought. She sighed, she gave the pry bar to Rick, pointed to the door and he slammed the pry bar against the door and it fell down.

_SPLAT, CRUNCH!!_

The door fell down on ten poisonous Egyptian snakes. Rick walked in, pry bar in one hand a torch in the other. Evelyn followed carrying her little tool kit and her torch. The room was empty, no shelves or treasure, just a torch holder on the back wall. Sizing up the situation Evelyn walked over to the torch holder and pulled. She smirked and looked at her husband who was pouting.

"That was too predictable. Now stop pouting Rick. You're worse than a child sometimes!"

They entered the next room, which was also empty but had a staircase in the back wall. They went down the stairs, which was like, five flights of stairs. They entered another room that had an obsidian door at the end; the room was more of a hallway. On the walls were faded depictions of the war between Eveth and the Gods of Egypt then near the door were faded depictions of Seth's time of terror on Egypt and the Nubians. Evelyn was about to open the door (since it had no lock a simple handle to pull) when Rick grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well Evy, shouldn't you read the walls?" He asked. Evy shook her head.

" If I could I would but their faded and illegible. We'll just have to find out what's behind the door the old fashioned way." She then opened the obsidian door. Beyond the door was an obsidian room with the Gods of Egypt carved into the walls, the carvings lined with gold. In the center of the room, on an obsidian little table rested the chest that contained The Ring of Destruction. Evy was about to open the chest when Rick pulled her back. She sighed heavily.

"Now what is it Rick?" She asked turning to him. He looked rather scared."C'mon Evy, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I mean it's a chest with stuff written on it only a few thousand yards from where we found the Bracelet of Anubis, it kind of gets a guy suspicious don't you think?" Evy smiled. Rick held up a finger to her lips, "Don't even say that no harm ever came from opening a chest because last time we opened an ancient Egyptian chest we set off a wall of water then Alex put on setting off a chain of events that could have brought about the *Apocalypse." Evy sighed.

"Fine, I'll read the chest first." She carefully looked at the hieroglyphs.

"What's it say?" Rick asked eagerly.

"Rather strange things." Unknown to them as Evelyn read the door at the end of the room began to slowly open. "Here's what it says:

'This ring of destruction, none shall bear, for only one can wear. Though he set in stone he shall soon be on the throne. One with the Horus eye would soon seem gone to us. Thus seeming one side shall fall to Evil three remain strong. Heed my word, you should leave for Seth shall arise on swift wings. Three reamin though one shall fall leaving two to remain in all. One so wise and beauty is her, and one so young innocent is he. Depart from her and read no more for much evil is in store.'"

Rick sighed uneasily. Evy looked up at him. "What is it?"

Rick pointed to his right hand, in between his thub and forefinger was a tattoo of the eye of Horus. He then took off his leather band and showed his night templar mark. "Do you think it could mean me?"

"Rick, don't be silly many people have the eye of horus for a tatoo I'm sure."

"Have you seen my birth mark?"

"How could I miss it, It's right on your back and looks just like the eye of…"

"Horus." he finished. "Can you explain that?"

Evy shook her head. "Oh come on, there's still more maybe it doesn't mean you." She looked at the box. "I swear if they didn't want us to read the rest than maybe they shouldn't have written anymore! Oh, Well here's what it says:

'On the back is the eye, of the one so courageous and true. He will try to look out for you. But still if he fails will evil prevail, this I shall not reveal to you.

The forth side is a friend, sacred body guard. He may try but can not replace the one with the eye. Thus shall he fall, brought down by opposite forces all.

The Second side is one so beautiful and wise, their courage and truth is what keeps the third side alive. Though they shall fall but to no avail. They're brother may try but he would surely die. Leaving the third side barely alive. Though only one can defeat this evil foe, he is the one with the Eye of Horus, he may have fallen but he has not died. Arise he shall from the ground to defend those whom he loves best. Thus beginning the battle, the final war between the Gods and Evil, The last one standing shall prevail over the other, for they have won!

Now wake up one with the eye for without the past you shall surely die.'"

Just when Evy had finished that sentence the pictures of Horus and Isis came out of the walls and touched Rick's and Evy's foreheads. In what only took two seconds, they went through millenniums of past lives. Then they disappeared as fast they came. Rick turned to Evy with his past lives still fresh in his mind. Evelyn was in a daze as was he, he shook it off and shook Evelyn lightly.

"Yes?" she asked still a little in a daze.

"Are going to read the rest of inscriptions?" he asked.

"Yes, it says:

'From obsidian tomb he comes once more, they know their past now can they save their future? In the year after the Scorpion he will rise to take put the blame on one who has the eye three places. Leave now, run for there is no more!'"

Just then they noticed the other entrance at the back of the room had opened. They saw a tall muscular figure get up and stretched with it's back towards them. Rick grabbed Evelyn and ran out up the stairs into the catacombs. 

Meanwhile as Seth was getting up he didn't even notice the pair from the start. He stretched his limbs to regain feeling and adjust to the old Earth from which he was banished. Being confined in a black box that sends you to another dimension really gives ya a crick in the neck! Seth was immortal there and is here. Eveth had remained in his body, infected his mind still with evil and jealousy, he wanted full revenge on Horus. He walked into the obsidian room and opened the chest. There it rested the simple golden ring with illegible hieroglyphs. He smiled evilly and fit it on his left ring finger. He then noticed the picture of Horus, it seemed newly carved. He scowled at it. 

"I'll get back at you Horus. You'll pay for putting me in the next dimension! I swear it! You stupid falcon-headed freak!!" He yelled in Ancient Egyptian.. He powered up making a small crater around. The carving just remained emotionless. Just another carving on the wall that failed to prevent Seth's return.

Rick and Evy felt the catacombs around them start to crumble from Seth's power and started to run faster. There finally reached the room where Alex was waiting near the entrance, wondering why the rats had scurried away.

"Alex!" Rick yelled, "Get your things and run!"

Alex needed no second bidding when he felt the ruins start to shake. He grabbed his bag and waited for his parents. Rick grabbed him and carried him. He then felt Evy start to get tired. He stopped quickly, picked her up put her on his shoulders and started to run to the camels that were 509 yards…40yrds…30...20...10... There!! Rick put down his wife and child then collapsed in a big sweaty heap. He was sweating uncontrollably, I mean if he put on deodorant it wouldn't have worked on this. He was panting hard. Evy wiped his brow with a towel. In less than a minute the towel was drenched in sweat. 

"Alex, help me get him on a camel," Evy said pulling a camel towards them. Alex grabbed his dad's feet and helped put him on the camel.

"What happened back there mum?" Alex asked as he got onto his camel. Evy mounted her camel and kept Rick balanced on his.

"I don't know, we just saw some tall dark guy come out of another room wearing an ancient Egyptian kilt. He just grabbed me and ran. We didn't even get a chance to see what was in the chest."

"Another chest? Mum, you should know to stay away from those by now."

"Oh, Alex, if you were there you would've been begging to see what was in the chest without reading the inscriptions!"

"Would not!"

"You would too!"

They continued their little 'debate' about that as they rode off making sure Rick didn't fall off the camel.

Seth walked up the stairs slowly, taking his time. His face was stoic, yet at the same time would make you shiver from the evil that showed in it. He had a bowl cut and stone brown eyes. He came to the room that had the squashed snakes. He used his powers to lift the stone slab and brought back the snakes. He made them grow legs and muscular arms. They were freakish looking. He walked on to the catacombs and the snakes followed him. They were called snake men. They walked out into the open and one of the snake men saw the O'Connell riding off. He quickly pointed it out to his master. But before Seth could do anything Horus appeared. Seth scowled at the falcon headed god.

"Horus! You falcon-headed freak! Let's fight here and now!" Seth got into a fighting stance.

"You fool. You will not harm him yet, you have to look for them. You and your snake men. You will wait til the next full moon to find them. Until then you are to remain in the temple." Horus made them appear in the temple and trapped them in a golden cage. 

"You can come out when you see the falcon fly in front of the full moon," horus said.

"You idiot! How in the underworld are we to see the fucking falcon in front of the full moon if we can't see out of the damn chamber?" Seth asked. Horus waved his hand and the sun appeared to them.

"This will show you the sun and the Moon but will emit no light. Until it appears your power does not exist." Then Horus disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2

"What is this Ardeth?"

Word was sent to Ardeth after the O'Connells got into London. Ardeth Bay, leader of the Medjai Pharaoh's sacred body guards, headed to London with haste. (Is it just me or does that sound corny?) He arrived within three days. 

Evy led him to the manor's sick bay (a.k.a. the infirmary). Rick laid on a cot, his breathing heavy, like panting as if he was having trouble breathing, and still sweating uncontrollably. Ardeth looked at his friend, he was incredibly worried about this. Ardeth felt O'Connell's temperature, it was normal.

" How odd," he said under his breathe. He turned to Evy. "Mrs. O'Connell-"

"Please, call me Evy," Mrs. O'Connell, I mean Evy interrupted.

"Evy, can he keep food down?"

"I don't know, he has eaten in three days but still he vomits. It's on a schedule practically. I'd step away from the cot, he'll be vomiting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Ardeth leaped aside as Rick shot up, clutching his stomach leaned over the cot's side and vomited. Evy handed him two towels to clean his face with and wipe away his sweat. He took a cup of water sloshed it in his mouth and spat it out, that took his energy and fell back on the cot, panting and sweating. 

Evy looked worriedly to Ardeth, "What is this Ardeth?" Then Alex came into the room with Jonathan, they were in the hall listening. Alex went over to his mum and dad, he hugged his mum and then turned to Ardeth.

"Is my dad going to be alright?" he asked. Ardeth couldn't keep eye contact, he looked at the floor. Jonathan stepped up.

"What wrong with him, Ardeth?" Jonathan asked rather demandingly.

Ardeth looked up at him, "I'm afraid that he has fallen to a disease that everyone has feared but no one has named. No one has survived it for more than three days. I must get our history keeper of the Medjai to do research through our volumes of history. I must go and check." Ardeth was about to leave when he felt something on his right foot. He looked down, there, clinging to his ankle as if for life was Alex. Ardeth bent down to pry Alex off his foot. Alex looked up pleadingly.

"Call them or send them a letter! Just don't go! Please!" Alex pleaded. Ardeth looked at Evy and Jonathan, they seemed to agree with Alex. Ardeth sighed and nodded.

"Alright my son, I will stay."

Alex smiled a bit and let go of Ardeth's ankle and got up.

"HEY!" Said a weak voice. Everyone turned to see Rick, awake looking at Ardeth, "h-h-he's m-m-my sssson." Rick could barely speak.

Evelyn hugged his head. "Oh, Rick, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have read from that damned chest! If I didn't then this would have never happened!" Evy continued to wipe Rick's drenched forehead with a drenched towel.

"N-no, I-I-it's mmmy fa-fau-fault. I was the wa-wa-one wh-who w-was ha-having the d-d-damned d-d-dreams! A-as long as you aaand Alex a-a-are ookay, I-I'm happy." Ardeth stepped next to Evelyn.

"What chest do you talk of Evelyn?" Ardeth asked.

"We found a chest in Karnack, it was hidden away," she said. "Strange though, it was Rick who said to go on the expedition. Strange of him to not put up an argument for once."

"Do you recall anything it said?"

"Yes, it said there was a ring of destruction and someone who had the Eye of Horus three times on him was to fall. I can't remember much else."

Ardeth started to pace the room. He stopped next to Rick, "O'Connell, what do you see?"

"A guy in g-g-golden c-c-cage w-w-with hu-hu-huge sssnakess w-w-wi-with ar-arms a-and le-legs. W-why?" Rick said.

"I must write the letter quickly," Ardeth said as he left the room. "Don't leave his side." 

Evy stayed next to Rick wiping his brow. Rick tried to fight sleep. Ardeth called from down the hall, "Whatever you do, don't let him fall asleep!"

Evy shook Rick, "Don't fall asleep, dear."

"I-I'm tr-trying to ssstay awa-awake, h-h-hon," he replied. They sat there keeping Rick awake whenever it looked like he was going to doze off.

~~~~~~~~

Okay, that all for now. Next chapter is "Release me you falcon headed freak!" Mainly on Seth and the snakemen.

Please review, thanks for the other reviews! Review even if you want to say I suck ass at writing, I wanted my sister to do this but she said it was my idea I should write it. I don't know how to put it all in words though!! So please review.

Mai Fraser (aka Artemis aka Arty.) J 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter 3

"Release me you falcon headed freak!"

AN: Thanks for the reviews, (even though I only received one more). Thanks for the advice Mommints, I don't consider advice flames. I like flames and advice. You can use profanity on my reviews, you'll see in Egypt Talk Show that I use a lot of profanity. And that I've been around my sister too much and my brother. Thanx!!

****

"Release me you falcon headed freak!"

After a few weeks Seth finally saw the falcon fly in front of the full moon. (how corny!) He smiled, "Horus! It is time!"

The snake men stirred from their slumber hearing their master's loud insane like voice, "Release me, you falcon headed freak!"

Horus appeared shaking his head as if fighting off despair, "Calling a powerful God a freak eh? My, my, you are truly insane. Couldn't you think of a better insult? No, I guess not"

Seth scowled, "Listen here! The falcon flew in front of the stupid full moon, now release me from this cage!"

"Why should I? I mean I have you trapped you can't do anything, your power is no longer with you. I have got you."

"Wrong! My power comes from Eveth, he is in me! I just have to wake him up!"

"Oh? And how, pray tell, will you do that?"

"I dunno, yell?"

"Then please, do try, I'd like to see this."

"Ah, you would," Seth mumbled as he straightened up. He breathed in long and then yelled, "EVETH!! WAKE UP!! IT'S TIME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOW!! AND KILL HORUS AND THE OTHER MEN AND THEN NONE CAN STOP US FROM RULING THE WORLD!!" Then all of a sudden a low deep growl could be heard.

Grrrrr…

It increased in volume until they had to yell to be heard. They covered their ears so they wouldn't go deaf. Seth smirked, "It looks like it worked, Horus!"

"WHAT?" Horus yelled back. Seth shook his head.

"I SAID IT LOOKS LIKE IT WORKED!!"

"NO SHIT!!"

"KEEP DIGGING!"

"DON'T GET SMART WITH OR I'LL"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT??" The growl stopped, then Seth began to glow red, Eveth was waking up more power. The golden cage was cracking, Seth powered up more, and the cage disintegrated in a bright red light, Horus shielded his eyes. The light then vanished, Horus looked at where Seth stood, only he was floating, hovering in air, a crater underneath him and his energy surrounding him like a fire. 

"Or you'll what, Horus? You'll condemn me? That couldn't be because now I have the power, I have more power than you could possibly dream of!" Horus couldn't believe his eyes, there stood the single man that could blow up an entire planet with a single little ki ball. Horus didn't want to do what he had to do, but he had to do it to live. He ran and went back to the other world. Seth smirked at Horus' retreating form, "You coward!! I can beat you!! You know it! I'll find that man, and I'll slowly kill him, then you'll have no one to enter!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Well then you better start looking! It'll take you a life time to find him!" Horus's voice surrounded them. Seth looked for him but could not sense him anywhere. He then remembered something.

"But he has fallen! It says so in the prophecy, when he has fallen that means he has died!"

"Ah, that is for any normal man, but this man has seen many things, he has killed Imhotep and the Scorpion King. He has my mark on him by birth and by the mark made on him by his predecessors. So he is not dead yet. I doubt you'll find him!! I'll be there and I'll kill you first!"

"But you can't enter him until I have risen to a greater standard than just what I am now, an unknown force ready to take over the world! When I have conquered it then you can enter him and try to take back the world, you'll see, that's what we agreed on remember?"

"Argh! Yes yes, I remember perfectly clear. No loop holes on the contract either. That was crap, was I drunk when we made that contract?"

"I don't think so, you're usually sober. Well anyway that's aside from the point!" Seth pointed to the sky, "I just want to let you know that I will win, unlike Imhotep I have more cunning and unlike the Scorpion King, I have more power and my army is much stronger! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Just go!" Horus's voice demanded. Seth flew out of the temple and landed outside with his snakemen following.

"Now, to raise an army," He lifted the sands of the desert and used his power to bring all the snakes and make them like the other snake men. Then he turned to the direction of Ahm Shere. "Now to bring the captains." He said a couple of chants and Imhotep and Mathyus (the Scorpion King for ll you who didn't know.) appeared. "Now, then you two will be my captains of my glorious snake army. Meaning, you get better everything, of course I get the best. Says so on page 221 paragraph two in the Being a horde leader for dummies I picked up from the future. I love their technology, unfortunately I'm brought back in this time, the primitive time compared to the 21st century. Did you know that the year is really 1949? Yeah, the calendar people who made the first calendar tried to make it according to Christ's birth but the were off by fifteen years."

Imhotep and Mathyus looked at him as if he were crazy. Seth noticed this and kind of blushed.

"Okay anyway, back to business. Let me put this in words you understand. YOU'RE THE CAPTAINS OF THIS ARMY OF SNAKES YOU DO WHAT I SAY!!"

They nodded.

"Okay now that that's done time to find some guy who killed you two."

Imhotep bowed, "sir, I know where he lives."

"You do? Where?"

Imhotep pointed to the North west, "In a city called London. It is in a country called England."

"Good, thank you. Let's go! But first! We must make up some chant to know that my army is coming. Let us sit and think." So they sat and thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Really I had a chant but it doesn't sound to cool. Could you help please? Please review. Thank you. 

Mai Fraser


	4. Chapter four

****

Chapter Four

"Is He Dead?"

Around noon on the day after Seth was released Rick had calmed down. He went through a massive attack similar to a heart attack, he was yelling painfully and could barely breath. His temperature skyrocketed and his vomiting was more often. After that he was calm, almost dead. His sweating stopped and his breathing wasn't normal, he was breathing but it seemed as though he really wasn't. 

Evelyn walked into the room to check up on her husband. He looked as if her were asleep, dead even, but he was awake. His eyelids wouldn't open and he couldn't move because if he did try the pain would be unbearable, even for him. Ardeth walked in behind Evelyn. She felt tears come to her eyes and she cried on Ardeth's shoulder. Ardeth gave her a comforting hug, she looked at him.

"Is he dead?" she asked. Ardeth looked at Rick.

"NO, Evelyn, he's very much alive. My sources say that the illness he has doesn't affect temperature anf just the sweat glands and stomach. Most men who get this disease are usually dead by the third day but your husband has survived it for three weeks! Now the illness is going into hiding, leaving him in extreme pain to even breathe, and he won't talk, it would also be painful, very painful," Ardeth said.

Alex came in and looked at his dad. His faith in his father surviving this ordeal was thinning. He sadly looked at his dad's still form then he turned to Ardeth.

"Ardeth, if my doesn't survive this than will you be my next day?" Alex asked. Both Evy and Ardeth were both speechless. Evy couldn't believe her son was loosing faith in his own father!! And Ardeth, oh what doozie that puts him in. True, Ardeth was kind of attracted to Evy but he never though of being her son's step father!

Alex watched Ardeth, he could tell that Ardeth didn't know what to say. Alex turned back to his dad and just stood there looking at his dad's lifeless form. Ardeth and Evy left him alone in the room.

"Dad," Alex whispered, "Dad don't die. I don't have anything to bring you back with like I did with Mum." Alex paused, hoping his dad would reply, but he didn't. Alex continued, "Dad, I know that you probably heard me ask Ardeth to be my next dad, but he can't replace you!" Alex started to talk in between sobs, "Dad.. Please live! I don't want you to die! Please don't die daddy!" Then Alex just broke down crying. He rarely cried, he only cried when his Mum died, even as a baby he rarely cried. But, here, even though his dad wasn't dead it was very close. Besides, it was his dad, the brave, undaunted, and strongest (well to Alex at least) man in the world!! He couldn't help but cry, and the rain cried with him.

-------------End Chapter--------------

Mai: Whew! It's been awhile. I hope you review please! Please review! 


	5. one hath survived

****

Chapter Five

"I will rule the world and everything on it!"

Disclaimer:You oughta know the deal here, I don't own it.

Imhotep, the ever not-so-powerful-anymore used his ever-not-so-incredible-powers to lifet the sands and Mathyus went and collect the snakes. It took him a while like um three maybe four weeks and he survived on eating scorpions and sucking their blood! Anyway after he came back Imhotep collapsed and the sands fell with a mighty _THUD_! It shook the Upper part of Africa. Only a little bit though. But Seth gave them no rest when Mathyus returned, immediately kicking Imhotep up he turned the snakes into an army of snake men! He then set out to warm up a bit. He decided to terrorize little villages, they didn't have much to protect themselves with. He then came upon one last village/camp to terrorize, the village was actually a watch out camp for the Med-jai. He walked into the camp and looked around, his incredibly good looks attracted the attention of several beautiful girls there. One of the camp's elders who was trainig a few younger Med-jai recognized He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and attaked him straight out with his sabre flashing in the air that barley any could see be the blade did strike Imhotep, in fact the blade had seemed to take a mind of its own and got out of the Elder's grasp and started to attack him! No one expected this to happen, and not from who was causing it. All the middle aged Med-jai warriors took out the blades.

"Make it stop now He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!" One of the warriors growled as he stepped forward in a fighting stance.

"How can he, foolish Med-jai? When it is he does not hold blame of this," Seth said not even looking at the warrior.

"Who are you?"

"I am thee evil that you know of not, I am the evil that the Gods themselves have forgotten! I am Eveth! But thou shall call me Seth," he raised his hand up forming a ki sphere, "Oh, wait you can call me Seth in your next life! Aah!" The sphere shot off other ki blast making explosions in the camp.

__

BOOM! BANG!

The child were crying and the elders were burned and the women were raped and the warriors slowly tortured. Seth and his army left leaving behind a dead camp with no one living, or so they thought…

---End Chapter!---

Ok, it was short I know and I have not updated in like what, a thousand years! But I decided to toss what I had written, it was out so I didn't want to type it again. Then I decided to go ahead and just go with new ideas come to me. So then that's all for now folks! Please review!

Tata 

Mai Fraser


	6. Camel, we go to Cairo,

The Mummy Three: The Ring of Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy 1 or 2 or 3 (if they make a third mummy movie to this series)

Chapter Six

Hopelessness was not a very good thing to feel in oneself, but it is what the whole O'Connell family felt. Rick had seemed dead, and to the rest of the world he was dead. He had done so much for his family. From the outside he looked like a reckless playboy adventurer never to be married, but from the inside of things, he was a faithful, loving caring, protective husband who had nearly killed three guys for hitting on his wife and loving, caring, protective father who had nearly kicked out Jonathan three times because of his "bad influence". But now, it seemed that Evelyn was a widow in mourning and Alex was a child with no father and no one to look on as the fearless man who'd protect him forever. And Jonathan was still sober, and he'd remain so until Rick woke up, if he woke up. The whole manor seemed deserted on the outside. No one walking by the front gate would a see a boy out side running with his father chasing him, or his uncle helping his baby sister, or the boy's mother setting out a checkered cloth and a woven basket (isn't that a classic?) and preparing a pick nick. Nor would they see a strong, tall, handsome man come out and clean his car with his son, nor a wife to come out and help them, nor an uncle to ask to use the car. They would not see anyone, just a house and a car collecting dust, and worn tire tracks that were filling in. They did not see any of the usual happiness of the O'Connell family, they would not look there anymore, there was nothing to see. Even the yard man had stopped coming and the family of the manor did not notice. (Don't worry, they haven't paid him for a while so he's not getting free money.) 

In the O'Connell manor, Evy stayed in the sick bey, only coming out for food or water, but when she ate she barely ate anything. Alex stayed in the library studying under Ardeth to use the sword or to read some books and learn of Egypt from Ardeth Bay and occasionally went to check on his mum. Jonathan had spent all his time cleaning out secret stashes of alcohol he had and was still working on it. Ardeth was either teaching Alex about Egypt and to handle swords or in the sick bay watching Evy. And Rick well Rick was still dead still, but alive.

"I wonder if he'll ever wakeup," Evy said barely above a whisper one day, taking out Ardeth from his little day dream.

"Huh? Well, I don't if he will Evelyn, it is a very rare but strange disease," Ardeth said.

"I know, I can see that. But it must be awful. To be alive but not be able to do anything, it's as if he were in a coma. It's just sickening to think about it, but it's all I can think about. Everyday the same question comes to me, "what is it like to live but not do anything? To be restrained from even moving, to be in pain for just breathing and can't show it? How come it is like this? Why does this happen? Why does this happen to my husband? What has he done?" I never know the answers, I I feel helpless," her voice was cracking through the questions, and she was near tears. "I mean, why should this happen? Why does this happen to us? I feel like I lost all sense of security, Ardeth. Rick was my all, my safety, my comfort,my support…he never deserved, despite what he did before. The gangs, the drugs, the drinking, I don't care about it anymore, I only care about him and my family. What about my son? Have they forgotten that a father is the family's security? Oh, this is my fault, I should have never wanted to go to Egypt because of his dreams. They were his dreams, he sould have decided if he wanted the answer or not. I feel so awful!"

Ardeth patted her back as he kneeled down beside he. She cried on his shoulder, the tears coming out like rain. He pulled her into a hug, "Ssh, it's okay Evelyn, It's not your fault."

Unknown to him Alex was watching. Alex was shocked to see Ardeth show such affection in that way towards his mum! Then he watched more before he made assumptions.

"It's alright Evy, I'm here for you, you shouldn't loose all sense of security. I will be your son's father for him," Ardeth continued. Alex and Evy's eyes shot open. They were shocked. What had Ardeth just say? HE'D be Alex's next father. That was it for Alex. He ran in and pushed Ardeth away from his mum with all hid might. Ardeth stumbled back near Rick's bed. 

"Leave! I don't want you to be my next dad! I have only one dad! That's my dad, the one in that bed! I don't want another one!" Alex shouted and hugged his mum, silent tears coming down his cheeks. Evy hugged him back.

"Ardeth, just leave us alone for awhile. And don't do anything like that again," Evy said. Ardeth nodded, and left the room. He walked down the hall and sat at the end of the hall. He couldn't believe he just did that! He'd never do that! He wouldn't! Who-no _what_ made him do that? He would never do such a thing! It was as if someone was controlling his mind, and his voice. The words were not his. He had lost control!

It was all too strange, he would have to contact the Med-jai immediately.

------*somewhere else in the desert*-----

The figure kept dragging itself along the hot sands of the Sahara. The camel was not far now, just twenty more yards. Almost there. A few more yards……………………………….................Got it! The figure pulled the reins of the camel and pulled himself up. The camel groaned in response, not liking its head being pulled down. The figure, clearly a man, got the camel to lie down and mounted the camel. He was exhausted and looked for any water that the camel could be carrying. He found some and started to drink a little bit of. It was warm but it was clear water. He poured a bit on his head, drenching his short black hair. He was tall, with black hair, blue eyes and no beard. He wore torn cloths that were suppose to be pants but was still covering his you know. They were like canvas pants and he tied a rope around the bottom of the legs that went to his knees, they were brown. His skin color was as dark a Native American. He resembled Rick kind of only darker. The camel rose and started off in the direction the man turned him to.

"Camel, we go to Cairo, there you will stay, and there I will leave to another part of the world. I must find the person that will help me. They say he is alive and well now and is active and looks like me, only lighter, so surely I will find him. Let us go to Cairo now Camel, tut tut tut," the figure said. And he rode off to Cairo.

-----End Chapter------

Whew! Got it done! YAY! Happy I am! Now, I go on to Earth Protectors chapter, maybe Egypt Talk Show too and then back to here!

Please Review and thanx for your other reviews!

Jester

My new pen name I gotta change it if it isn't already.


	7. New Plans

The Mummy Three: The Ring of Destruction 

~Begin Chapter~

Seth enjoyed more than ever in causing all the mayhem and destruction. It pleased him more than anything could please a person. He had fun to cause fires and to kill people, it was all so much fun! But soon, he found himself bored; bored of having so much power and no one to fight against that would truly stand a chance.

One night Seth looked up at the sky, the cloudy dark sky and yelled, "Horus! You falcon headed freak, show yourself!! I'm tired of this nonsense!! No one has become as strong as me! FIGHT ME!"

"I cannot!" Horus replied, his voice only no sign of his being anywhere. "This isn't my world to protect, I have to let Earth defend itself."

"COWARD!!" Seth yelled raising his power beyond what he had usually shown. Lightning sparked and flashed all over and came from him. The dust blew up in a destructive sand storm. The sky only blackened more for five minutes then all was calm. Seth looked up at the sky again, "Alright, fine, I'll look for a good competitor!"

~~In London Docks~~

A large heavy crate was being hauled off a large ship. The men carrying it grunted and complained, "What's in here? A car?!"

"No, cars are lighter," the other, said. "I'm betting it's just some shipment of tea."

"Eh, sounds right," the other said as they threw it over to the side with all their strength. The crate hit a wall. The two men walked off, not noticing the cracks in the crate.

_Plunk, plunk, plunk! Crack!_ A sword blade showed through the wood of the crate then was withdrawn and a mouth took its place. The person inside the crate gasped for the air, enjoying the fresh air, well as fresh air is on a crowded dock. Out from the crate came the tall dark figure we met back in Egypt. He had somehow escaped the terrible sieges of small Egyptian towns and made it out of Cairo just before Seth set his evil armies their way.

"For the love of Ra! This is a cold place!" He said shivering. "Ra! Make it more warm please!"

But his cries were not heard, the figure walked along past the rest of the lines of men checking in and out of work. No one bothered to stop him, even in his mere loincloth and dark skin and no shoes or even a cap. Walking the streets was a totally different story though! The woman gasped, their husbands/fathers covering their eyes and cursing at the boy. An officer approached him

"You there! Get some clothes on! Have you no respect for the ladies?!" the officer asked in a hard tone. "Go to the shop and get clothes!"

"I have no money, sir," he replied in a gentle tone. 

"Here then," the officer gave him money. 

"Thank you," he said and walked off. All of a sudden, after he had entered the store the officer gasped and looked around yelling "Where's my money?!"

The man got him self a pair of pants and a button up shirt and some sandals in the cheap store, not having enough to cover it all, but for some reason he let it slide. He thanked the store clerk and left. 

He walked up the streets, not exactly knowing where he was to go, just letting his feet lead him. He knew he was to be here, and just didn't know where to go. Finally, he walked by a large iron gate. He looked through the pickets of the gate and saw a path leading up to a large manor on the hill. He looked at the address, The O'Connell Manor. He looked around at the lawn with its grass so tall. He instantly thought, this is the place.

He jiggled at the gates, pushing and pulling rapidly not even able to budge it. He looked around to see if he could find a hole or someplace to crawl over. He looked over at the vine covered stonewall, then the plan struck up. He walked over to it and used the vine branches as foot holders and holding onto the gate using it to hold him steady as he put one foot over the other. He jumped over to the other side as soon as he got high enough. 

"Oof! That road is harder than it looks," he said to himself as he dusted him self off. He straigtened out his pants and shirt and tried hard to make his hair look a little tame. He took a breath and walked on to the manor. He knocked on the elaborately carved door. He knocked quite a few times before someone answered.

"hello-Rick?!" Jonathan gasped. The figure chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I am not who you think I am, but I am here to help," he said calmly. Jonathan gave him a puzzled look and closed the door a little.

"And who are you, sir?" Jonathan asked. The figure smiled, as he did everything seemed to be calm and at peace.

"I am just a friend," he said.

"Well, friend, what is your name?" 

"For now, you may call me Russ," he said.

"Alright, and why are you here?" Jonathan asked politely.

"I am here to help the man of the house."

"He is not well, he cannot take visitors."

"I am not just a visitor, but someone to help," he said.

For some reason, Jonathan couldn't help but believe him and nodded, "Alright, alright, come in."

Jonathan opened the door wider and let him in. The figure walked down the hall up the stairs and down another hall and into a room. He looked around and saw Evy sitting in a chair, thin and pale with grief, looking down at a man who looked like himself. He was immobile and looked dead. 

"Hey, how did you know where this room was?" Jonathan asked, just now entering after catching up with Russ.

"I let the gods and goddesses lead me," he said. He looked down at Rick. "He looks so much like me."

"Yes he does," Evy said just now waking up. Russ looked at her his eyes so sad and full of pity for her. "I just woke up, I almost mistook you for my husband."

Russ walked over to her, "You're so weak and pale. You should get something to eat."

"I've told her that many times, but she hasn't eaten much," Jonathan said. Russ looked at him. 

"You're her brother right?" Russ asked. Jonathan nodded. "Well, you are certainly a protective brother. It is a good characteristic in a person, even if one is a bumbling ne'er do well that gambles a lot."

Jonathan looked a little indignant at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"My apologies if I've offended you," he said. He looked up out the hall window suddenly as if sensing something bad. "I think we should leave. We have to leave London immediately."

"Where would we go?" Evelyn asked.

"We will leave on a ship, to France and trek south from there. We will carry your husband," Russ said. "We will need more than just three to do this. Is there anymore in the household?"

"Yes, Ardeth Bay is staying with us and there is my son," Evelyn said getting up but sat back down quickly in dizziness. Russ patted the air around her.

"Stay down," he said. "Get more food in your system first. You'll have to have much energy for our journey. I'll get the others, Jonathan, get your sister some food and water."

Russ got up and left, leaving Jonathan a little dumbstruck. He asked a little too late, "How did you know my name?"  
  


Russ walked down the hall up another flight of stairs and down a hall and listened. He could hear some faint mumbling and sobs. He walked down the hall to the end room. He knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" came the reply of a young kid.

"I am here to help you and your father, you can call me Russ, young O'Connell," Russ said. Alex got up and opened the door.

"Da-"

"No, I am not your father," he said. "I know I look like him. But the Gods sent me to help you and your family. Help me find Ardeth Bay, we need his help as well."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"We are leaving London, we must hide for a while.

"Alright," Alex said darting out the door and walked down the hall, Russ following closely.

In a few minutes they were all gathered in the infirmary. Ardeth looked at Russ strangely, something seemed eerily familiar about him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alright, we have to leave London, evil is coming our way, and letting it come to London would cause a world wide chaos. We should lead the evil to a more remote place a place where no one will know what is going on," Russ said. 

"Where would we go?" Alex asked.

"We'll go to somewhere in France, or even in the Mediterranean if possible," Russ replied.

"How could we fight in the sea?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know, the Gods are just telling me what to do," he said. "Our fate is in their hands."

"Yes, it is," Jonathan said. "Well, when should we leave?"

"Now," Russ said. And so they did, Jonathan and Ardeth carried Rick, Alex helped his mother as since she was still a little weak and they followed Russ.

~In Egypt~

Seth just came out his meditation; he looked up at Imhotep and Mathyus who were towering over him expectantly. Seth smirked, "They've gone. A Medjai leads them. Strangely enough, this Medjai should be dead."

"What? A dead Medjai leads them?" Imhotep asked confused.

"There's something up with him," Seth said. "I will figure it out soon enough."

"What are we to do?" Mathyus asked.

"We will wait here. Send half the army into the south and have tem conquer lands. I want to have the beginnings of an empire when they get here," Seth said. "MOVE!"

~~End Chapter~~


	8. Chapter Eight

The Mummy Three: The Ring of Destruction 

~Begin Chapter~

In five days, the O'Connells, Ardeth and Russ had made it to France and were traveling through the French countryside, hoping to make it to Egypt in a few weeks time. 

Evy had actually grown stronger, and and started to eat to more to regain her shape as she was before Rick fell ill. 

Alex was learning to be stronger so he could pull through this. He had done so much research the last few weeks, and still he didn't know what would've possibly done this to his father. He had no idea the horror of it all.

Jonathan was very sober and more serious. He hadn't drunken a drop of liquor. He carried Rick with the help of Ardeth. The task was difficult but he was willing to do it for the sake of his sister and nephew.

Ardeth was still puzzled by Russ. There was just something about him that seemed familiar and so…godly…Ardeth had spent the whole of the time pondering on it but never receiving an answer.

Rick was still like a dead mean. He couldn't speak and it barely looked like he was breathing, but even the slightest movement he made caused him much pain. He was going through a lot of pain whenever Jonathan lost his grip or they set him down to rest and even being carried, he was going through so much pain, it was disturbing at how much pain it was and he couldn't even say "ow" from the lack of energy he had!

Russ rarely spoke except in giving directions. When he was asked how he knew of all this he merely replied, "The Gods are telling me to do this."

Finally in two weeks they had reached the shoreline. They had come into a small town that had docks and some small boats and an old wooden ship that was from the 1700s. Russ lead them to a small tavern. He bidded them to stay outside and rest on the bench as he went inside.

"Hello," he said to the Tavern keeper in perfect French.

"Hello," he replied while cleaning a mug. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like four rooms please," Russ said. 

"That'll be twelve Francs," the tavern keeper said holding out his hand for the money.

"I only have ten," Russ said holding out the money.

"Then get three rooms," the tavern keeper said. But all of a sudden his mood changed and he nodded, "I'll let ye slide on this. But don't tell anyone."

"No one knows," Russ said. He walked out side holding the keys to their rooms. "Let's go in now."

They did so. Russ had his own room, Evy and Alex shared a room with Rick and Jonathan and Ardeth had their separate rooms. After putting Rick in bed Evy and Alex met the others downstairs at a table.

"Listen carefully now," Russ said. "We will need to take that old ship to sail to Egypt."

"Why didn't we just take a direct ship liner to Egypt in the first place?" Jonathan asked.

"Because, it would've given us less time to prepare for the oncoming battle. Let me tell you this, my friends, there is a battle that will come up and it will decide the future of not only the world, but the spiritual world as well. You see, this evil we're dealing with, he has powers of a god and the power of Evil himself in him. Once he takes over this world, he has full access to the Spirit Realm. This evil will fight the Gods and Godesses and with enough of his army and the power he has in himself he can conquer. You see, his power increases with the more he destroys and the more land he conquers. I'm amazed he hasn't tried to take over this land yet," Russ said in a whisper so no one on the neighboring tables could hear him.

"What is this evil?" Evelyn asked. Russ looked at her.

"It is the evil you met, when you read that chest," Russ said.

"How did you know?"

"It's quite obvious, really, this power I sense is not like the power of the first two evil you fought, and only the great power of Evil himself can do this."

"What is the name of this evil?" Jonathan asked.

"His name…his name is Seth," Russ said.

"Seth? The God Seth?" Ardeth exclaimed.

"No, not exactly the god Seth, but the human embodiment of him."

"So what are we to do?" Alex asked.

"We have to fight him, fight him in Egypt," Russ responded.

~~In Rick's Room~~

Rick laid on the bed, in a semi-peaceful rest, the pain still throbbing on his body from the long travel. 

Outside the window two figures were working, working on pulling out the window. The two figures were tall and muscular; they were Imhotep and Mathyus. The stole into the room and grabbed O'Connell causing him more pain than he was suffering from the journey. The poor man, he couldn't scream or yell his pain, nor in his kidnapping!

~~In the Tavern~~

Evy looked up to her room all of a sudden, Russ looked at her confused, "What is it?"

"I feel, something bad has just happened," Evelyn said. She tore out of the table room and up the stairs to her room she opened the door hastily and looked inside. HE WAS GONE! She fell to her knees sobbing. "No! No! He's gone! They've taken him!"

Russ ran up after her and his eyes widened when he saw Rick missing, "Oh no, he has gone against prophecy! He's gone against…the will of Ra, he's become more powerful than I had thought he'd be!"

Ardeth came up and then it finally struck him! He pulled Russ to the side, "I know who you are now!"

"I knew you'd figure it out, Medjai," Russ said. "I knew you would. Tell no one. If you do my powers will be taken from me and all that will be left is a dead Medjai warrior. It is why I don't tell either."

"I will tell no one," Ardeth said.

"Rick is gone! What are we going to do?!" Jonathan asked in a panic. Russ turned to him.

"Be at peace!" he said. And Jonathan was instantly calm. "Now, the enemy has gone against prophecy, he's taken Rick and he's going to kill him. Rick is our only hope for survival of this world! He's the one! The special Medjai, a Sacred Medjai and the last of them too. We need to go to Egypt now!"

They nodded and left hastily.

~~In Egypt~~

Imhotep and Mathyus came into the courtroom of their leader, Seth and threw the limp body of Rick O'Connell before him and bowed.

"He seems dead already, Lord," Imhotep said. "Why should we kill him now, if he is no threat?"

"Silence fool! He is a threat but I don't want to kill him now. I want to gain more territory and see if he is capable of fighting! I can make him good use as a soldier in my army. Yes, there is something in him I sense that is very powerful."

"But sire, you wanted us to kill him," Mathyus said.

"Well I don't want you to now!" Seth snapped. "Now leave my presence and take this limp body to a bedroom to stay. And don't be careful with it!"

Imhotep and Mathyus did as they were told. As they walked up the stairs they talked to each other.

"It was really he who was sent to kill me was it?" Mathyus said. Imhotep shook his head.

"No I was, but without my powers I didn't really have a chance as I would with my powers. I had come to rely too much on my powers," Imhotep said.

"I thought so," Mathyus said. "So why was he there?"

"To save his family," Imhotep said. "He's become the hero of the world."

"I see, I think he's the one who's suppose to fight Seth," Mathyus pondered a bit. " We should help him."

"What?"

"We should help him! Seth is too unstable to rule his foot! He's a madman! He shouldn't rule anything!" Mathyus said. "So we should help this man defeat Seth!"

"And what'll we do afterwards?!"

"Perhaps just start a new life, I guess."

"Alright, sounds good to me," Imhotep said. They talked about new plans for a revolution against Seth, but what they didn't know what Seth had eyes and ears everywhere.

~~End Chapter~~


End file.
